VIXX – G.R.8.U
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '대.다.나.다.너 (G.R.8.U/You’re Impressive)right|200px *'Artista: 'VIXX *'Mini Álbum: '''Jekyll Repackage *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: Dance Pop, R&B, Balada *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 31-Julio-2013 *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment 'Romanización' Nae modeun geol wanbyeokhi haejesikyeobeorin neo I think i’m losing control I dalkomhan ge naege haeroulli eobtjanha Neol saranghago sipeo Saramin ge matna itorok areumdamna Naege utneun jeo eolgul jom bwa Nae saram doen ge matna jeonbu kkumeun aninga Nae modeun geol da jugo sipeo (Naega wae ireolkka) an buryeotdeon yoksimi jakku (Igeo wae ireolkka) nae aneseo keojyeoga (Naega wae ireolkka) nado moreudeon naega kkaeeonan geot gata Ne sarang ttaemune (Uh uh woo~) neo ttaemune (Uh uh woo~) neo hana ttaemune (Uh uh woo~) geurae nega nal kkaewosseo Nun tteumyeon jeil meonjeo tteooreuneun ne eolgul Boji anko mot gyeondigo Han beondo ibyeolhan jeok eomneun saramcheoreom neol Saranghae saranghae saranghae maeil gobaekhanda Nareul jeonbu alkka da almyeon silmanghalkka Deo joheun saram doego sipeo (neoreul wihaeseo nan) Neon joheun saramilkka animyeon tto eotteonga Imi nan ppajyeobeoryeonneunde (Naega wae ireolkka) an buryeotdeon yoksimi jakku (Igeo wae ireolkka) nae aneseo keojyeoga (Naega wae ireolkka) nado moreudeon naega kkaeeonan geot gata Ne sarang ttaemune (Uh uh woo~) neo ttaemune (Uh uh woo~) neo hana ttaemune (Uh uh woo~) geurae nega nal kkaewosseo Neoneun jonjae jachega wanbyeokhae uahamgwa seksiga gongjonhae Nun, ko, ip gariji anko areumdawo Sesang honja jeonbu da sane Gamtansaman nambalhae (wau) geokkuro mareul haebwado (uwa) Nawa hamkkehal i bameun sone kkophineun hwangholhan bam Nareul saranghandago malhaejwo Naega michyeogagi jeone yeah (Naega wae ireolkka) nae ane neobakke moreuneun (Igeo wae ireolkka) michin sarami saenggyeosseo (Naega wae ireolkka) naega moreudeon nareul nega kkeonaengeoya I’ll never let you go (Uh uh woo~) can’t let you go (Uh uh woo~) eotteon nari wado (Uh uh woo~) naui modeun geol saranghaejwo 'Español' Tú estás haciendo que me desmorone Creo que estoy perdiendo el control No hay forma de que algo tan dulce pueda ser malo para mi Yo quiero amarte ¿Eres humana? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa? Miré ese rostro que está sonriéndome ¿Eres realmente mía? ¿Acaso todo esto es un sueño? Quiero darte todo (¿Por qué soy así?) Yo no era así, pero me he convertido en alguien codicioso (¿Por qué soy así?) Los sentimientos se hacen más grandes (¿Por qué soy así?) Yo, quien ni siquiera sabía que había despertado A causa de tu amor (Uh uh woo ~) Gracias a ti (Uh uh woo ~) Debido a ti que estás sola (Uh uh woo ~) Sí, he despertado Cuando abro los ojos, lo primero que veo es tu rostro No puedo pasar mi día sin verte Al igual que una persona que nunca ha experimentado una ruptura Te amo, te amo, te amo, te lo confieso cada día ¿Sabes todo sobre mí? Si lo sabes, ¿Te decepcionarás? Quiero ser una mejor persona (Para ti) ¿Eres tú una buena persona? Si no, ¿A quién le importa? Ya estoy enamorado de ti (¿Por qué soy así?) Yo no era así, pero me he convertido en alguien codicioso (¿Por qué soy así?) Los sentimientos se hacen más grandes (¿Por qué soy así?) Yo, quien ni siquiera sabía que había despertado A causa de tu amor (Uh uh woo ~) Gracias a ti (Uh uh woo ~) Debido a ti que estás sola (Uh uh woo ~) Sí, he despertado Tu sola existencia es perfecta, tienes elegancia y sensualidad Tus ojos, tu nariz, tus labios, todo es hermoso Tú sólo obtienes toda la admiración del mundo Eres hermosa (wow) incluso si lo digo al revés (oo-wa) Una noche contigo será una noche de éxtasis Yo contaré la cuenta regresiva Dime que me quieres Antes de que me vuelva loco Yeah ~ (¿Por qué soy así?) Dentro de mí (¿Por qué soy así?) Hay alguien que está loco que sólo tú sabes (¿Por qué soy así?) Tú trajiste un “yo” que yo ni siquiera conocía Nunca te dejaré ir (Uh uh woo ~) No puedo dejarte ir (Uh uh woo ~) No importa qué tipo de días vengas (Uh uh woo ~) Ama todo de mi 'Hangul' 내 모든 걸 완벽히 해제시켜버린 너 I think I’m losing control 이 달콤한 게 내게 해로울 리 없잖아 널 사랑하고 싶어 사람인 게 맞나 이토록 아름답나 내게 웃는 저 얼굴 좀 봐 내 사람 된 게 맞나 전부 꿈은 아닌가 내 모든 걸 다 주고 싶어 (내가 왜 이럴까) 안 부렸던 욕심이 자꾸 (이거 왜 이럴까) 내 안에서 커져가 (내가 왜 이럴까) 나도 모르던 내가 깨어난 것 같아 네 사랑 때문에 (uh uh woo~) 너 때문에 (uh uh woo~) 너 하나 때문에 (uh uh woo~) 그래 네가 날 깨웠어 눈 뜨면 제일 먼저 떠오르는 네 얼굴 보지 않고 못 견디고 한 번도 이별한 적 없는 사람처럼 널 사랑해 사랑해 사랑해 매일 고백한다 나를 전부 알까 다 알면 실망할까 더 좋은 사람 되고 싶어 (너를 위해서 난) 넌 좋은 사람일까 아니면 또 어떤가 이미 난 빠져버렸는데 (내가 왜 이럴까) 안 부렸던 욕심이 자꾸 (이거 왜 이럴까) 내 안에서 커져가 (내가 왜 이럴까) 나도 모르던 내가 깨어난 것 같아 네 사랑 때문에 (uh uh woo~) 너 때문에 (uh uh woo~) 너 하나 때문에 (uh uh woo~) 그래 네가 날 깨웠어 너는 존재 자체가 완벽해 우아함과 섹시가 공존해 눈, 코, 입 가리지 않고 아름다워 세상 혼자 전부 다 사네 감탄사만 남발해 (와우) 거꾸로 말을 해봐도 (우와) 나와 함께할 이 밤은 손에 꼽히는 황홀한 밤 나를 사랑한다고 말해줘 내가 미쳐가기 전에 yeah (내가 왜 이럴까) 내 안에 너밖에 모르는 (이거 왜 이럴까) 미친 사람이 생겼어 (내가 왜 이럴까) 내가 모르던 나를 네가 꺼낸거야 I’ll never let you go (uh uh woo~) Can’t let you go (uh uh woo~) 어떤 날이 와도 (uh uh woo~) 나의 모든 걸 사랑해줘 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop